The Songs Of Ash
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: Ash and Dawn enter a contest for... singing? A You-Decide ending. TOTAL PEARLSHIPPING! Many songs in this! Last song is Happy Ending by Avril Lavine Did I spell that right? Rated T for ONE STINKING WORD!


"I don't get it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pokemon not allowed to help in the contest?! Unheard of!"

"Well, actually, this isn't a Pokemon contest," Marion explained. "It's a contest for singers."

Dawn's anger faded. "Singing? Like music?"

"Yeah, exactly," Marion replied. Dawn smiled.

"Oh, all right then," She giggled. "I guess that I'd better tell Ash and Brock, then. See you! Thanks for the information, Marion!" With that, she ran off to tell her friends.

*****

"Singing?" Brock asked.

"That's exactly what I said!" Dawn informed. "There's going to be a band there and everything!"

Ash heard none of the rest of the conversation. His mind was racing. _I can tell Dawn that I love her without actually saying that it's her! Awesome! Now, what song will I sing…? Crush? Girl You Got Me Going Crazy? No… I got it! _He smiled and followed Brock and Dawn to where ever they were headed.

"Welcome to today's singing competition!" Marion exclaimed the next morning. "What songs will we hear? Whose songs will rise above the rest? Let's find out! First, the preliminaries! You're on!"

A few people sung their songs, and then it was Dawn's turn. She stepped on stage and walked over to the microphone.

"I'm going to sing 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift." She then started singing as the band played:

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
the smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me."

The crowd applauded wildly. In the back room, Ash grinned, and then felt panic start to rush in. _Wait, was that aimed towards me?! No, it couldn't have, the song's by Taylor Swift! Oh, man, this isn't good! What if Dawn figures out who my song is aimed to and doesn't feel the same way?! Oh, no, this is so not good!!_

After Ash forced himself to calm back down, he focused on the competition again. A bunch more people went up, and soon enough, it was time for the last contestant, Ash.

He felt himself shaking as he walked on stage. He stepped over to the mike and shakily said, "This song is called 'Kiss The Girl', um, I wrote it, and I dedicate it to a certain girl that I know."

The music began to play, and Ash took a deep breath as he whispered into the mike:

"Kiss the girl."

He then began to sing:

"There, you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you want to

Kiss the girl"

He felt his confidence grow with the music's volume and began to sing a little louder:

"Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her

You don't say a word, not a single word, go on and, Kiss the girl!"

His confidence exploded, and he pulled the mike out of the stand while singing as loud as possible nicely:

"Sha la la la la la, my, oh my!

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna

Kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?

It's such a shame, too bad

You're gonna

Miss the girl

Go on and

Kiss the girl."

He grinned and let out a short, joyful laugh a he continued:

"Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better

She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you

Kiss- the- girl

Sha la la la la la my oh my!

Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna

Kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?

It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!

Sha la la la la la, don't be scared!

You'd better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't stop now!

Don't try to hide it now,

You wanna

Kiss the girl

Go on and

Kiss the girl."

He took a deep breath to calm himself as he congratulated himself. He then remembered about the ending, and decided to sing it in his point of view. He whispered one line:

"Kiss the girl."

Then, he sang as loud as he could again:

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my!

Looks like I'm way too shy, ain't gonna

Kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?

It's such a shame, too bad

I'm gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la, sha la la la, sha la la la,

Go on and

Kiss the girl!

Go on, now, kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

I know I'll

Kiss the girl!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Ash put the mike back. He walked back into the back room where Brock and Dawn were waiting.

"Wow, Ash that was awesome!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, who ever that girl is is very lucky," Dawn agreed. Ash felt himself blush the slightest bit. _So, you're calling yourself lucky?_

"And now, here are the judge's results!" Marion suddenly exclaimed. The three turned to see the results of who passed. Dawn, Barry (_When did he join? _Ash thought.), five other kids, and Ash. Ash let out a huge sigh of relief as the others grinned. He then got his idea for the next round's song. He grinned as he ran it through his head.

"Okay, now, here's the first person for this round!" Marion exclaimed. Dawn ran onstage wearing blue jeans and a yellow t- shirt. Ash had to blush. The only thing that he could think was, _Wow, she looks sexy!_ And,_ Whoa, she's even more hot than usual!_

Dawn said into the mike, "I'm going to sing 'Bad Romance' By Lady Gaga!" She leaned in and sang the popular song. Ash didn't pay attention; he was thinking about Dawn. _Will she like my song? Oh, God, I hope that she doesn't realize that these songs are all for her! _These kinds of thoughts ran through Ash's mind until it was his turn again. He walked onstage and picked up the mike out of the stand.

"I'm going to sing 'Kiss Me,' and I also wrote this. I'm going to dedicate this to the same girl as last time." He smiled and began to sing:

"Kiss me

Out of the Bearded Barley

Lively

Beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing

Swing that spinning step

I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress

Oh!

Kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Leave me

Out on the moonlit floor

Lift you open hand

Strike up the bands and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling

So kiss me."

His confidence was great now; he sang with his heart completely in it.

"Kiss me

Down by the broken tree house

Swing me

Up on its hanging tire

Bring, bring

Bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh!

Kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Leave me

Out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the bands, and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling

So kiss me."

He let the music play for a moment, and then, while only the drums played, he continued:

"Oh!

Kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Leave me

Out on a moonlit floor."

The rest of the band joined in:

"Lift your open hand

Strike up the bands, and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me."

The song ended, and Ash ran off stage after outing the mike back in while the crowd applauded. He stepped in the back room and just sat down before Brock and Dawn could say anything. They took notice quickly that something was wrong, and they asked him what was up.

"Nothing," Ash truthfully replied. He was tired; he had been so nervous the night before that he hadn't gotten much sleep. The results were in; Ash, Dawn, Barry, and one other kid were in. This time, they either had to sing a capella or provide their own music, and so, Dawn sang "Party in the U.S.A." without music. It was the same for Barry and the other kid, but when Ash went up, he picked up a guitar and said, "I'm going to sing 'Hey Soul Sister,' and well… you know who it's dedicated to and who wrote it I hope." He started to play the guitar and sing:

"Hey, hey, hey

You're lip gloss stays

On the front love of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moving

The smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew if we collided

You're the one that I've decided

Is one of my kind

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio

Stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Just bid time

I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me

You gave my life direction

It gives your love connection

You can't deny

I'm so obsessed

My heart is bound to beat right out this trainer's chest

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna want to blow you're mind

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio

Stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

The way you can cut around

Watching you's the only drug I need

So gangster, I'm so loved

You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see

I can be myself now finally

In fact, there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you be

With me

Hey, soul sister

Ain't that Mister Mister on the radio

Stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know

Hey, soul sister

I don't wanna miss a single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, soul sister

I don't want to miss a single thing you do

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight."

Ash set the guitar down as the audience applauded again. He walked out and back to the back room once more, and sat down, putting his head in his hands, trying extremely hard not to fall asleep. He thought that Brock and Dawn were concerned, but when he heard the first words from Dawn, he knew that she wasn't:

"Ash Ketchum, were all those songs about _me?!"_

Ash sat up straight and stared at her. "Uh… I… Uh…"

"I can't believe it!" She screamed. "You are so ignorant! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Dawn-" Brock tried to stop her from yelling, but she kept on going.

"Better yet, why are you singing all of those songs _here?!_ If Kenny or Paul would ever find out about this, that would be major embarrassment!"

"Wait, Dawn-" Ash was about to tell her that he was planning on telling her after the contest, but she stopped him.

"Just do me a favor," She said, "And stay away from me!" She then walked to the other side of the room, leaving Ash crying in that spot. He leaned back and let himself cry. _Smooth one. I shouldn't have even entered this stupid thing anyway. _

Brock sat down next to Ash and tried to comfort him, but it was unsuccessful. The results came in, and Brock informed to Ash, "Hey, you got into the finals!"

"I don't care…," Ash mumbled. Brock looked at him and frowned. He knew that Ash had always loved to sing when he was alone from the many times he had walked in on Ash while singing or when he would hear Ash on the balcony. He felt really bad for Ash, but then Marion yelled out that it was Ash's turn first, so Ash just stood up and walked out onto stage, still crying. Marion was surprised, but Ash ignored it and let the band start without even saying what his song was:

"Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high on such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

She was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So mush for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending"

Ash let the music finish and then just walked off stage without a word. The tears had flown out of his eyes, so now he was just sobbing dryly. He walked by the back room as Dawn walked out to sing her song, "Fly on the Wall" by Miley Cyrus. He walked to the balcony and sat down, crying. After Dawn sang, he heard the crowd explode in applause. He knew that she had won; he honestly didn't care. Brock came out and comforted him, but Ash tried to ignore it. He wanted Dawn so badly…

He knew that he shouldn't have entered this contest.

*****

**A/N: What happens next? You decide.**

**Also, shout out to Farla. Is this long enough for ya? (Explanation in one of my other story's reviews, 'Broken Dreams'. Crap, better update that.) See you later!!**


End file.
